


Good? Good.

by rissaleigh49



Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hades has a swearing kink, Sex Is Fun, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: Persephone and Hades first time is a little playful.Companion piece to Come Home With Me, which is helpful for context, but this is a lemon so it's not necessary.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590340
Comments: 9
Kudos: 254





	Good? Good.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I should have been working on chapter 7 of Come Home With Me, BUT who doesn't love a little gratuitous smut? If you are reading that fic, this comes between chapter 5 and 6. Like, the beginning of this was somewhat copy and pasted from the end of chapter 5 so literally RIGHT between them. 
> 
> I wanted to explore a first time for them that was sweet but also not super serious. Just our two favorite characters having some fun and enjoying some sex without anyone else getting in the way. 
> 
> Also I have a headcanon that Hades has a kink for Persephone swearing. 
> 
> okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm done rambling. Enjoy!

Persephone locked the front door behind Zeus and Hera, knowing their unexpected visit had set Hades on edge. She hoped she could salvage the rest of the afternoon, even though she had basically yelled at him to chill out.

“Cerberus!” Persephone called, looking around the house she now shared with Hades for the dog. “Come here good boy!”

The large dane bounded down the stairs, tongue hanging out of all three heads. “That’s my good boy, yes you are,” Persephone said, giving him lots of pets. “Can you show me where Daddy is?”

Persephone followed the dog all the way to the pool, where Hades was doing laps. _I guess he took me telling him to cool off literally._

Persephone found herself mesmerized by his body in the water. For all the time they’ve been spending together, this was the first time she was seeing him without a shirt on, and the expanse of blue skin was doing things to her stomach she wasn’t sure she wanted to ignore. 

Finally, Hades climbed out of the edge of the pool, the weight of the water pulling his swim trunks down tight across his hips. Persephone gulped, trying not to stare. Hades grabbed a towel, off nearby chair, not noticing Persephone standing there until Cerberus gave a loud bark.

Hades looked up, noticing Persephone’s eyes blown wide as she stared at him. _Fuck, she’s probably disgusted by me, all these scars and -”_

“Holy shit,”

Hades was broken out of his spiraling thoughts. “Kore, did you just _swear_?”

Persephone blushed, a nervous laugh breaking out. “Well you’re just so… gods Hades, you’re _beautiful_ ,”

Hades was stunned, but when he took another, closer look at his beloved goddess, he noticed that her eyes weren’t wide with surprise, but dilated with desire. Her breath was quick, and he blush was creeping down her neck. She was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, bouncing up and down on her toes. 

She was aroused. 

Hades had yet to see her like this.She was obviously worked up, and here he was looking like an idiot because he couldn’t take a compliment. 

Persephone stepped closer to him, tracing a finger lightly over one of the scars on his chest. “You look like a storm,” she whispered, placing a kiss over his heart. Hades shivered. “My perfect storm,”

Hades grabbed her face, pulling her into a searing kiss as a primitive growl rumbled from his chest. Persephone wound her fingers in his hair, holding him to her. She pressed herself as close to him as she could, his hands gripping her ass making the heat in her belly spread between her legs. When he finally pulled back, Persephone grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their bedroom. 

“If this is what you’re going to do me I’m going to start swearing all the time,” she said over her shoulder with a wink.

Hades smirked, picking her up carrying her down the hall. “Promise?”

Persephone grinned. “Fuck yeah I do,”

Hades kissed her again, kicking the door shut behind him. He gently threw her on the bed, and Persephone giggled as she bounced. Hades crawled over her, and she latched her lips onto his neck, sucking gently at the sensitive area. Hades groaned, his dick hardening in his still damp swim trunks. 

“Sweetness, I need - fuck,” he gasped as she used her teeth to nip gently just below his ear. 

Persephone pulled back and smirked up at him. “What do you need my love?”

Hades took a deep breath to steel himself. “I need to know - to make sure - that you want to, uh, g-go all the way with this,” his face colored. _Real smooth blue. You definitely sound like you know what you’re talking about._ “I-I mean-”

“I know what you mean. It’s okay,” Persephone placed a sweet kiss on his lips. “I want you. Especially right now,” she reached down and palmed his member through his trunks, eliciting a high pitched noise from the back of Hades’ throat. She grinned - she had never felt so powerful. “I think we should get you out of these. They don’t seem very comfortable,”

Hades grinned, and stood up next to the bed, quickly shedding the damp garment and kicking them off to the corner. His grin grew when he caught Persephone staring, her eyes wide as she licked her lips at the sight of his erect penis. He wrapped his hand around himself, pumping slowly. “That’s not very fair of you babe,” he said, his voice low and husky. “You don’t look very comfortable either,”

Persephone raised her eyes to look at him, her lips twisting into a little smirk. She leaned back, crossing her legs nonchalantly. “Oh I’m plenty comfortable. I think I’ll watch the show,” she teased.

Hades growled, pouncing on her once more. Persephone let out a giggle of shock, which quickly turned into a moan as Hades played her game, kissing and sucking on her neck. “Are you sure?” he whispered in her ear, one hand lightly rubbing her back under her shirt. “You seem a little warm,”

Persephone groaned again, pushing him by his shoulders so she could pull her shirt over her head. “You fucking scoundrel,” she said, tossing her shirt at him as she unclasped her bra. “You don’t play fair,”

“Neither do you when you talk like that,”

The two of them stared at each other, kneeling on the bed, unsure who would make the next move in this game of theirs. Hades wrapped his hand around his cock once more, knowing that he’d get a reaction out of Persephone. She raised an eyebrow, countering his move by reaching up to grab her breasts, squeezing and pushing them together. 

“Fuck, sweetness…” he gasped. How many times had he fantasized about her doing this exact thing? 

Too many times to count. 

“Like I said, you don’t play fair”

Hades pulled her close, kissing her roughly. She opened up her mouth, allowing Hades tongue to explore, She pushed her chest against his, her hardened nipples seeking friction against the solid planes of his chest. “Tell me what you want,”he growled, squeezing her ass. “I need to hear you say it,”

“Touch me,” she said, her eyes locking on to his, dark and wanting. 

“Where?”

“Everywhere,”

Hades chuckled, laying her back. “That’s not a real answer, little goddess,” 

Persephone groaned in frustration. “Fine! Fuck me with your fingers,”

Hades smirked, pulling her shorts and underwear down in one motion, tossing them somewhere off the bed. His cock throbbed at the sight of her dripping onto his bed. He placed his hands on her thighs, gently easing them open, and ran a finger against her lips. “Like this?” he teased, repeating the motion. 

“More! Fuck Hades I swear -”

Hades parted her lips, spreading her juices over her slit. He circled her clit, pressing gently. Persephone breathed out in a huff, her hips bucking upwards. “Good?” Hades asked, watching her reactions carefully. 

“Y-yeah. Don’t stop, please,”

Hades grinned, leaning forward to kiss her. He moved away from her lips to her neck, kissing and biting a dark magenta spot there as he continued to work her clit with his finger. He alternated between fast, small circles, and larger, slower strokes, until Persephone was rocking against his hand. 

“Hades I-I’m-” she suddenly screamed out, her whole body tightening and releasing as she climaxed. Hades pulled his hand away, allowing her to catch her breath as he peppered kisses across her chest. 

“Mmm, please keep going. That was amazing,” she said, running her fingers through his hair as he took a nipple between his lips, sucking gently. He pulled back, releasing her breast with a pop as he grinned up at her. 

“Don’t worry sweetness, I just wanted you to catch your breath,” Hades went back to his task, showing each breast the devotion he thought they deserved. Once her breathing evened, Hades reached between her legs again, gently rubbing up and down her slit once again. He looked up at her again. “If it’s too much, you just tell me to stop, okay?” he said, waiting for her nod before continuing. 

Hades inserted one finger slowly, gauging her reaction. Immediately, Persephone’s eyes fluttered closed and she rocked her hips up, searching for more stimulation. 

“M-more. Faster,” she breathed, her breath quickening once again. Hades smiled, placing gentle kisses across her chest as he pumped his finger in and out of her. 

Persephone had no idea _anything_ could ever feel this good, let alone sex. She wasn’t thinking about the last time she had been in a similar position, all she could think about was how her body felt under the guidance of the blue god that was currently stroking her desire.

She felt him kiss down her sternum, and across her belly. She lifted her head to watch him as he nipped at her hip bone, before moving down and taking her clit between his lips and sucking _hard_. 

“Fuck!” She screamed, arching off the bed, her lower body rising to meet Hades lips. She never expected him to do _that,_ but she never, ever wanted him to stop. 

She felt him chuckle against her mound as he lessened up on the sucking, gently inserting another finger and pumping them a little faster. He used his tongue to trace shapes against her clit, occasionally coming away to lap up some of her wetness. When she felt herself close to coming again, she laced her fingers through his hair, holding him in place so he would continue his actions on her pussy until she reached that peak again. 

When she came down again, Hades was looking at her adoringly, lightly stroking the stretch marks on her hip. She brushed his hair from her face gently. “Hi,” she smiled at him. 

“Hi yourself. Feel good?”

“Fucking amazing,”

Hades groaned. For some reason, hearing swears out of those pretty pink lips made him rock hard. “Sweetness…”

“Feeling a little needy there your majesty?” she teased, sitting up so he was forced to roll over on to his back. 

“P-please, don’t think we have to do anything more. I’m happy to please you, I-”

“Shh,” Persephone straddled his hips, rubbing her dripping folds against his throbbing shaft. “I want this. I want you,”

“O-o-ok. But if it’s too much -”

“I’ll tell you. But I’m telling you now, I want your cock inside of me,”

Hades groaned again. It took all of his willpower not to come right then. Using one hand to steady his cock, he used the other to grasp Persephone’s hip and guide her on to him. He tried to hold her slowly, but she took it upon herself to fully seat herself in one swift motion. Hades threw his head back, both hands resting on her thighs, as he felt her walls tighten around his thick shaft. 

Persephone’s eyes filled with tears, because she just felt so _full_ , and _complete_ , and _good_ , and why had no one ever told her sex was supposed to feel like _this_?

“Sweetness, are you okay?”

“Yes, fuck, yes I’m amazing, I just - why is anyone a virgin for all eternity when _this_ is the alternative?”

Hades chuckled, gently pushing her so she lifted her hips up, trying to guide her into a rhythm. “I’ve always wondered the same thing sweetness,”

Persephone leaned forward, kissing Hades with all of the love and lust and attraction she felt for him in that moment, her hips bouncing up and down his cock, her ass smacking against his thighs making the most delicious sound. 

Hades suddenly sat up, and Persephone gasped at the change of angle. This way, her breasts were pushed up against Hades’ chest, and her clit was getting a wonderful amount of friction where their bodies met. 

“I needed to feel all of you,” He growled into her ear, kissing her once again. “I’m… I’m not going to last much longer,” he whispered. “Can you come again? Will you come all over my cock sweet Kore?”

Persephone groaned, speeding up her thrusts as Hades matched her. She felt the tell tale fluttering of her walls, and the tightness building in her belly again. “Y-yes,” she cried, burying her head in his shoulder. “I-I’m closer. Faster,”

Hades complied, chasing his own orgasm as well as hers. Her walls clamped around him as she screamed, holding onto his neck tight enough that he almost had trouble breathing. He continued to thrust, relying on her tight sheath to push him over that edge. 

When they both came down from their collective highs, the ceiling was raining blue flower petals. Hades, unable to come up with any words just laughed, and Persephone followed suit. He laid down, pulling her down next to him, both of them hoping this moment would never end. 


End file.
